Vadumverse Timeline
Official Timeline 2477 *Yun'da'Klem is born. 2479 *Oru 'Vanuxee is born. 2483 *Outbound is colonized, making history as the furthest colony settled before the Human-Covenant War. 2495 *Zholos 'Fenoss is born. 2499 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo is born. 2500 *Andromeda 'Vadum is born. 2501 *'Skivich is born. 2505 *Pantensus is born. 2508 *Szugu 'Godom is born. 2509 *Edmond Dahm is born. 2520 *Tyler-A319 is born. *Dawn Morin is born on June 11 on Europa, Jupiter. 2521 *Huna 'Chavam is born. *Vike Vok is born. 2524 *James O'Neill is born on July 7 in New Waterford, Munster II. *Bethany-A302 is born on July 12 in Luxor, Eridanus II. *Mike Sanders is born on August 24 in Amsterdam, Netherlands, Earth 2525 *Dennis Cook is born on March 29 in New Alexandria, Reach. *Draco 'Rorke is born on April 23rd. *Kenny Ianson is born. *Zuzzik't is born. *Harvest is attacked by the Minor Transgression, beginning the Human-Covenant War. 2526 *Petra Glockner is born on July 25. *Grono 'Yendam is born. 2528 *Steven Bones is born. *Samuel Bowman is born. *Matt Emerson is born. 2530 *James Summer is born. *Benjamin Nishurd is born on October 31 on Carchar. *Bethany-A302 is conscripted into Alpha Company. 2531 *Carol Taylor is born. *Simon Garret is born. *Zuka 'Chavam is born. 2532 *David King is born. *Vincent Kaiser is born. *Oru 'Vanuxee is promoted to Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Raging Dominance. *Mike Sanders enlist in the UNSC Marine Corps at age 18. 2534 *Mitchel Sanders is born. *Veronica Miles is born. *Edmond Dahm is assigned to the South Mira Police Station, beginning his career in policing. 2535-2536 *Gabriel Lynns is born. *Claire-G115 is born on December 29th *Dipdip is born. *Elysium Resort is created and founded by Robert King. *Assault on takes place. *Bethany-A302 is put into the secretive Headhunter program. 2537 *Kyle Craig is born. *Outbound, now renamed to Wealth, is abandoned by the UNSC. The Wealthian Coalition is established to act as the government for it's offworld territories. 2540 *Josh 'Konar is born. *Daniel Evans is born. *Battle of Mortintoj; James O'Neill's squad is almost completely wiped out. 2542 *Deryck-D096 is born. *Dipdip is diagnosed with PTSD and loses his sanity, being placed in a penal unit. 2544 *Vizza is born. *Claire-G115 arrive to Onyx and begin her train as a 2545 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo joins the ; later joins the Honour Guards. 2546 *Daiki-D217 is born. 2547 *Matt enlists in the United Nations Space Command Army forces at Fort Logoria. *The Covenant attack Carchar, with Benjamin Nishurd being one of the only survivors. His father is killed by Grono 'Yendam during the ground campaign. 2549 *Grono 'Yendam is initiated in the Covenant cult, the Followers of the Forgotten. 2550 *Andromeda Vadum is promoted to Supreme Commander. *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes General of UNSC Army. *David King enters UNSC Special Forces. *Chris Logan is born. *Nero 'Chavam is born. *Kelo 'Chavam is born. *Zeta Prime enters service. *Matt joins Special Warfare Group Nine. 2551 *Mitchel Sanders joins the Venezia Militia and starts off as an assassin recruit. *A small Covenant fleet invades and glasses Munster II from March to July. 2552 *The penultimate year in the Human-Covenant war, during which the humans of the United Nations Space Command nearly saw utter defeat and extinction. *Grono 'Yendam is stripped of his Ultra rank, and assigned to Dipdip's penal unit after a dastardly failure. *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo was sentenced to death after being blamed for the Prophet of Regret's death. He escapes during the Fall of High Charity, eventually siding with the Swords of Sangheilios. *The Covenant attack Reach, in which GAUNTLET Team evacuates people from New Alexandria and escapes the planet, finding more survivors. *Fleet Admiral Michael O'Malley exits slipspace in the Epsilon Eridani system and starts evacuating civilians on reach. *All accepted candidates are conscripted into Delta Company. * Lt. Colonel Bradley Underwood arrives on Cairo Station to be awarded the Legion of Honor and a second Colonial Cross. *Grono 'Yendam kills the Follower cult leader Qav 'Bagozee in a duel after he is betrayed. *The . *Veronica Miles graduates the UNSC Air Force academy in early September and is placed on a team known as the Black Knights. *'Skivich is the only survivor of the 'Skivich Massacre on Malurok, caused by Shipmaster Kor 'Skivich during the Great Schism. 'Skivich flees to Venezia and forms a street gang. *Jiralhanae attack the Fleet of Raging Dominance, destroying it and abducting the Minister of Fervent Succession. Oru 'Vanuxee and Dipdip escape to Venezia while Grono 'Yendam takes control of the Gauntlet of the Ancients, escaping into slipspace. *Mike Sanders is discharged from active duty after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War due to mental instability. 2553 *Fireteam Wolf is formed and they go out on their first mission to destroy an insurrectionist outpost on the planet Etheria. *'Skivich expands his group to become the Flame, a criminal empire that is a force to be reckoned with. He also captures Oru 'Vanuxee and Dipdip, forcing them into his service as mercenaries. *Forces loyal to the Servants of the Abiding Truth launch an assault on Vadam, starting the Sangheili civil war. This attack is eventually repelled by the arrival of UNSC Infinity. During the orbital battle between 'Vadam's forces and the Sangheili insurgents, Jul 'Mdama's wife, Raia 'Mdama, is killed. *Jul 'Mdama escapes captivity on Trevelyan via a slipspace portal. He is transported to Hesduros, where he is welcomed by the local Sangheili as a messenger of the gods. Jul plans to use the locals' religious devotion to his own advantage, banding them together to form a new splinter group of Covenant. *Project NECROMANCY, ONI's first attempt at creating non-human special agents, is formally activated. Partnering with the Spartan Branch, they founded the to find acceptable recruits, establishing as its base of operations. 2554 *Ember Coalition is established on September 15. *Delta-7 Division is established with Dawn Morin as its director. *Vike Vok is added to the numerous mercenaries in Oru 'Vanuxee's crew. *The gangster Percy Vocerif allies his forces with the Flame. *Benjamin Nishurd starts his Spartan-IV training. 2555 *Sangheili Alliance is formed. *Dennis and Charles O'Neill are born on November 27 in Dublin, Ireland. *Matt is disavowed from LEGION and joins the Jaeter Defense Force or Jaeter's militia. *'Skivich allies himself with Jul 'Mdama's faction, seeing much potential in their pact. 2556 *The first members of NECROMANCY's Team Alpha are kidnapped. These Sangheili are later used to capture additional members of Team Alpha. *Matt marries Loraine Trevelyan. *Benjamin Nishurd destroys the Gauntlet of the Ancients, killing Zholos 'Fenoss, destroying a Forerunner artifact called the Cleanser, and destroying Grono 'Yendam's army. He is found by the UNSC and rehabilitated to work as a Security captain for ONI. Grono 'Yendam is found by Gek 'Lhar and joins Jul 'Mdama's Storm Covenant as a Warrior. *Mike sanders is hired as an assassin by the Ember Coalition 2557 *David King volunteers for Spartan IV program and works for the Office of Naval Intelligence. *Grono 'Yendam becomes of Jul 'Mdama's confidents, assassinating his enemies. *The Ur-Didact is awoken, and Jul is made the Didact's Hand during the Requiem Campaign. Grono 'Yendam leads forces against the UNSC, killing a Spartan Fireteam in the process. 2558 *Fireteam Cell is active. *Fireteam Osiris, led by Jameson Locke, is deployed to Kamchatka to rescue Dr. Halsey after she contacts the UNSC and claims to have information regarding the Forerunner attacks. They encounter an ongoing battle between a contingent of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction and Promethean forces. Fighting their way through the chaos, they not only succeed in retrieving Halsey, but kill Jul 'Mdama in the process, dealing a crippling blow to the Covenant. *With Jul now dead, 'Skivich breaks their pact and sends in Oru 'Vanuxee's gang to steal supplies from the Storm Covenant. Grono 'Yendam, now without a leader to serve, helps them, becoming a rogue mercenary that does work for the Flame and other criminal organizations. *LEGION riots break out on Earth after a Guardian's EMP blast. Other criminals join in as they rebel against UNSC and Law Enforcement forces. *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo is elected as the military's representative in the Swords of Sangheilios' ruling government, dubbed by many as the Sangheili Council. *Grono 'Yendam meets up with a Forerunner Ancilla known as 589 Curious Puzzle, and the pair become a crime duo. *The Created Crisis begins, as the Covenant is finally defeated by joint-efforts from the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios. *Kyle Craig plans to attack Grandpoint bank as a means to gain enough money for his plan to take out David. 2559 *Grono 'Yendam assassinates a UNSC Vice Admiral, starting a man-hunt for him lead by Benjamin Nishurd and Bethany-A302. The Flame begins preparations to go mobile in case of a Created attack. *Kyle Craig escapes his safehouse with the Oru 'Vanuxee and puts a large hit on David King, resulting in a multi-assassination manhunt. David King tries to live a normal life as he is pursued. *Grono 'Yendam, 589 Curious Puzzle, Red Blaze, Damien Black, and Mitchel Sanders all participate in the manhunt, determined to claim the reward. 2560 *Shadow Thieves are formed, founded by David King. Team Ace performs what they think is the ultimate heist and succeeds. Then the organization splits up, after David joins LEGION. *Ultranationalist Party is formed, founded by Vladimir Gorbachev and later led by Ivan Gorbachev. *Fal Konaree creates the Sanghelios Police Department. *Vladimir Gorbachev is disbanded from the UNSC Army. *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes leader of the Russian Criminal Syndicate. *Draco 'Rorke becomes co-commander of the Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Remnant. *Kyle Craig kills an impostor Jul 'Mdama in Sanghelios, the State of 'Mdama. *Draco 'Rorke becomes leader of the Covenant Remnant after the assassination of the impostor Jul 'Mdama by Kyle Craig. *Draco 'Rorke dies, Zephyr 'Rorke creates the Crimson Circle. *Kyle Craig is incarcerated in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. *David King joins LEGION, starts out as a recruit. *Grono 'Yendam assassinates 'Koralum, leader of the Order of Assassins, before convincing a fraction of the group to convert to the faith of the Followers of the Forgotten, recreating the Covenant cult with Curious Puzzle as his Oracle. He also proclaims himself as both the religious and enforcement leader of the Followers, the High Priest and Supreme Warden. *Grono 'Yendam also enacts the Remembrance Call, gathering former Followers from across the galaxy to rebuild the fallen organization, gaining three CCS-class battlecruisers and a CAS-class assault carrier in the process. *589 Curious Puzzle informs Grono 'Yendam of a Forerunner refuge located outside the glaxy, where they can enlist the help of the Ancilla's creator, the Carpenter, to strengthen the Followers' might. The Followers of the Forgotten set out on a long journey for the Carpenter. 2561 *Ember operatives successfully steals two *A few months later the two nuclear weapons are detonated on a Sangheili colony, killing over 2 million and sending the colony into chaos. **Fireteam Cell of ONI and Lhor Konar of the Sangheili Alliance is sent in a joint effort to investigate in the aftermath of the incident. *Claire is tasked by ONI with finding and bringing Nemo Pram in dead or alive. *Kyle Craig escapes from the UNSC Supermax Prison on Sigma Octanus IV with the help of Anti-Alien League operatives. 2562 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo was almost assassinated by ONI-backed SPARTAN-IVs during negotiations with a fellow councilor. He was framed and stripped of his status in the council, but officially disappeared after boarding a hospital ship and assumed dead. In reality, he was kidnapped by ONI to be Project NECROMANCY's first Team Bravo agent. 2570 *Walter Richardson is born on June 7th. *ONI Security and Reconnaissance Agency is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *Titan Corporation is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *John Stenson is born. *Second Interplanetary War begins. *Shadow Thieves is dissolved after the death of Michael West. 2572 *Ivan Gorbachev is born. 2573 *Apple of Eden is discovered. 2578 *The UNSC makes contact with the Wealthian Coalition. 2579 *The Wealthian Civil War occurs and breaks apart the Wealthian Coalition. 2588 *Guardian of Norma is discovered by the Ember Coalition. Later, the Coalition is reformed into the Ember Federation. 2590 *Shadow Thieves is reorganized under the leadership of Shawn West. 2600 *President Ruth Charet is assassinated by Walter Richardson. *Malcolm Evans becomes Vice President of Unified Earth Government. *Daniel Evans becomes President of the Unified Earth Government. *The Sanghelios Police Department is disbanded, due to rising tensions in Remnant activity. *Loku 'Moram is arrested in the Fall of 2600 by members of the Sangheili Alliance. He is taken back to Sanghelios where he is supposedly sentenced to death in 2613. 2601 *Walter Richardson dies. *Kyle Craig plots to kill Josh Konar's family and fails, resulting in Kyle sustaining major injuries and escaping. *Daniel Evans is assassinated by an unknown contact, employed by his son Malcolm Evans. *Malcolm becomes new President of Unified Earth Government. 2632 *James O'Neill passes away in his sleep on September 15, at the age of 108. Novel and Short Story Timeline *Retaliation (2560) *Run for Your Life (2590) Category:DarthNicky